Just a look
by kurou
Summary: Às vezes e preciso mais do que um olhar para que algo aconteça. E às vezes não. [ReL.BL]


**Autora:** Kurou  
**Shipper:** Remus/Bellatrix  
**Nome:** Just a Look  
**Status:** One-Shot.

**N/A:** Ok, é uma história retardada feita numa noite de tédio. Mas reviews mesmo de pedradas serão bem vindos o.ô

**Just a look**

Ela caminhava distraída, pela calçada iluminada pelo sol primaveril de Londres. O dia estava particularmente fresco, mas ele sabia que mesmo se não o estivesse ela permaneceria com aquele vestido escuro e aquela longa capa preta, pouco se importando com os trouxas que a estranhassem ao passar. Mantinha seu olhar arrogante cravado em seu rosto bonito, passando quase despercebido para observadores menos atentos. Suas botas estalavam na calçada, seu som mesclando-se ao do farfalhar das folhas e o assobio do vento. Ela não parecia estar passeando. Nunca estava passeando. Sempre a negócios. Que nunca iam dar em nada, por observação. Que feitiço ela pusera em volta de si ele não tinha total certeza, mas ria deduzindo que o nojo dela por trouxas e mestiços manteu-se desde Hogwarts até o feitiço usado para que a rua estivesse praticamente vazia em plena tarde, quando o movimento é inclusive mais constante.

Ela olhou de soslaio para sua direção duas ou três vezes. Não que estivesse realmente curiosa. Somente costume. Não era então muito comum para uma comensal da morte - "A" comensal da morte, perdão. - caminhar tranqüilamente por uma cidade tão movimentada em plena luz do dia. Nem parecia que seu rosto ria sarcástica e loucamente para qualquer um que passasse por um de seus cartazes. Procurada. Viva ou morta. Recompensa.

Como se alguém a conseguisse levar viva...

Pior. Como se alguém conseguisse sobreviver para levá-la.

Pior ainda. Como se alguém conseguisse matá-la.

Olhou em sua direção mais uma vez. Ela sabia que havia alguém lá. Sabia que era observada. Sabia 'quem' a estava observando. Ele não precisava ir falar com ela para comprovar isso. Ela também não iria falar com ele.

Ele se perguntava se ela já não nascera arrogante o suficiente, a ponto de piorar umas vinte vezes com o tempo.

Aquele andar. O mesmo andar altivo de quando ela era somente mais um rostinho bonitinho a desfilar pelos corredores de Hogwarts há tanto tempo. Quando seus sapatos estalavam no piso liso da mesma forma que hoje suas botas o faziam. Seu corpo já definido servindo como um ímã dos olhares de inveja e desejo alheios. Ela naturalmente não os retribuía. Devia ser algo congênito. Narcissa tinha a mesma arrogância, mas aproveitava o tempo vago entre um olhar e uma cantada para lançar um olhar de desprezo ao infeliz que se achara bom o bastante para olhar alguém como ela. Certo, Lucius, Rodolphus e o resto dos caras ricos da época eram imunes à esse fato. Andrômeda estava praticamente saindo de Hogwarts quando ele entrara, mas pelo o que se lembrava, ela também não olhava para quem a admirasse. Comicamente, ela ficava rosa. E sempre que pensava em olhar para seu admirador, inconscientemente acabada apertando o passo para chegar logo na sala de aula. Ele rira, quando num almoço na casa de Tonks, Andrômeda e ele conversavam sobre esse fato, ela escondendo o rosto nas mãos e rindo da própria timidez púbere ainda não totalmente eliminada. Regulus era bonito, mas ele nunca tinha prestado muita atenção na relação do menino com as garotas. No entanto, Sirius era igualzinho às primas. Tendo a escola toda aos seus pés, era consideravelmente complicado compensar a cada um que o admirasse. ("É. Meu castigo por ser belo", ele brincara uma vez, no Salão Comunal).

Ela o olhara novamente. O bastou para contestar novamente o fato já demasiadamente consumado que ela mudara. O jeito. O olhar. O nome. Mas assim mesmo seu olhar lhe remetia à lembranças antigas. De plebeus e rainhas. De quando um simples mortal ousou lançar seu olhar sórdido à um anjo. E quando o anjo ousou olhar de volta.

Foi algo tão repentino que quase passou por cômico. Jogados num corredor qualquer, James e Sirius riam como hienas de provavelmente mais alguma piada retardada sobre uma pessoa qualquer. Peter e ele riam frouxamente, sendo que Peter era pelo fato de não ter entendido a piada. Ele por simplesmente querer evitar que Sirius notasse que ele estava distante e fizesse alguma piada idiota sobre isso. Sim, idiotas. Todos eram idiotas. Talvez por isso se dessem tão bem.

Foi quando ela passou.

Como de praxe, olhou feio para o primo deserdado, que lhe sorriu debilmente. Ela, como de praxe também, lançou-lhe o bom, velho e nem por isso infundado olhar de desgosto. Era assim sempre. A única diferença era que vez ou outra ela virava o rosto, infantilmente. Geralmente quando ela virava o rosto era pra morder o lábio inferior, firmemente, sem que o primo visse. Por isso sempre que ele a via caminhando pelos corredores e ela tinha o lábio vermelho como fogo ele podia apostar que ela havia esbarrado com Sirius pelo trajeto. Era seu sorriso, sabia. Como se a vontade de chorar fosse a vontade de sorrir, e ambas as fraquezas devessem ser devidamente escondidas.

Ele ria, de pensar no que um simples relacionamento fracassado podia acarretar... Num dia, eles eram o superpopular casal Black, que se beijava sob a mesa no meio das aulas, e se "divertia" em corujais e Salas Precisas da vida. No outro, não se dava ao direito de um mínimo olhar.

Dois passos após Sirius, ela passou por ele, que não notou que a observava. Sim, ela era linda. Era a imagem perfeita de uma Black. Pelo menos a imagem que ele montara na sua cabeça antes de chegar a Hogwarts e conhecer a família que lera em vários livros. Não, a família Lupin não era muito conhecida, por não ser totalmente pura como a Malfoy, por exemplo. Logicamente era essa a razão da arrogância de ambos. E a razão do despeito dela ao ignorar seus olhares.

Até ela jogar no lixo todos os seus anos na biblioteca de sua casa.

Todos os anos em Hogwarts convivendo com essa família curiosa.

E olhá-lo.

Ele sentiu como se um balde de água fria lhe fosse atirado, apesar do olhar dela não feroz como o de costume, mas penetrante. E de certa forma inquiridor. Como se tentasse ler a sua mente. E conseguisse.

Não durou mais que dois segundos. Logo, sua capa preta desaparecia no final do corredor. Permaneceu olhando para o lugar onde ela desaparecera, recompondo os últimos segundos como num filme. Foi expulso de seus pensamentos, pelo som de palmas e brados de aprovação, vindos do fundo. Viu James rindo largamente pela quase meiguice do quase casal, e Peter somente imitando seus atos. Porém, sentiu sua nuca arrepiar e evitou ao máximo olhar de Sirius. Sim, ele estava sério. Sim, ele olhava-o com profundo rancor. Sim, ele ainda a amava. Sim, ela ainda o amava também.

Inferno. Ele não via que a culpa não era dele?

Não via que não fora culpa dele, quando ele fitou os cabelos negros da jovem a cinco fileiras na frente da sua, durante a aula de Feitiços, e ela virou-se para olhá-lo? Não era culpa dele, quando ela aceitou o pedido do caçula Lestrange para dançar no Baile de Halloween, e ela olhava-o por cima do ombro do rapaz? Quando eles estavam sozinhos na sala da McGonnagal e ele a ajudou com sua lição de casa sem ela pedir? Quando a massa de alunos movia-se para a aula de Adivinhação e ele puxou seu braço, arrastou-a até um corredor pouco mais distante, a pôs contra a parede e a beijou?

Ele preferia ter levado um tapa. Um empurrão, ou que ela contorcesse o rosto em semblante de nojo, como sempre fazia para os indolentes em geral. Mas não. Ao afastar seu rosto do dela, ele viu-se defronte com o mesmo olhar, porém frio e estéril. Causou-lhe uma paralisia igual ao primeiro, mas de uma forma diferente. Ao invés de penetrar a sua alma, desta vez ela parecia disposta a dilacerá-la. Inusitadamente, ela sorriu. Normalmente, poupando seu lábio da fúria de seus dentes. De certa forma, sarcasticamente.

_"Você é mais um dos muitos que não atende às minhas expectativas. Um dos muitos que não é um terço do que eu quero para mim. Portanto, não me faça querer ter te conhecido em outra ocasião e lugar. Para que depois eu não te odeia por não poder fazer isso."_

Ela foi, ao longo do corredor. A massa de alunos desaparecendo numa sala, só que ela não seguiu essa massa. Ela dobrou a esquina de um corredor, e lançou-lhe um olhar de despedida. Que não seria o último.

O som de suas botas ia desaparecendo. Ela aos poucos ia se aproximando do final do quarteirão, e estava preste a desaparecer de seu campo de visão. Quando ela virou-se uma última vez, e viu que ele sorria para suas costas. Ela virou o rosto. E sumiu.


End file.
